The tale of the Nile Princess and the Pharaoh of Egypt
by QueenBritt
Summary: the story about how a girl who's destined to be the Nile Princess meets the Prince who becomes Pharaoh after his dad passes away. M for later scenes but everything else is lower than M
1. Chapter 1

The legend of the Goddess of the Nile, passed down through generation to generation. Known to two royal families. The royal family who ruled the land and the secret royal family who lived near the Nile. Around this time the Petrova family had a meeting. Max and Angela were listening to what was being said. The leader of their group was pacing back and forth. "For many generations we've heard this legend. I have a good feeling that one of our daughters will be the Nile Princess. But which one I do not know." The leader said. Max and Angela were aware of this and knew that they had a son but were wanting to eventually have more than their son. As the leader went on to talk about how the Nile Princess should be Max couldn't take it. "you're saying that if the Nile Princess were to be say my daughter would I ever have one that she is not allowed to socialize and have friends." He said outraged. The leader looked at him "what do you suspect we do if she would be your daughter? What would you do with her? Her identity has to be kept hidden and she would be best to marry the future king so we can keep an alliance with the royal family of Egypt." He said. Max knew that it may very well be true but he wouldn't let someone tell his children what they should or shouldn't do. "I would keep her safe. My cousin owns a horse ranch in the Pharaohs Village and he is willing to sell it to me. She would be safe as no one would ever know she's the Nile Princess in the pharaohs village." He said. The leader took this under consideration and dismissed the meeting where everyone left.

For two years when a girl had been born it was checked to see what birthmark they had. None carried the water drop. Then Angela and Max had twin girls born on the same day. The leader approached them and he looked at Angela "what are the girls names?" He asked her and Angela looked at him "their names are Britt and Bre." She said. The leader nod and he looked at the twin girls seeing that one had a birthmark on her arm. _ the mark of the fire Dragon._ He thought and then noticed he didn't see a birthmark on Britt's arms or shoulder. "Max will you please pick this one up." He asked him and Max agreed and walked over. He carefully picked up Britt and held her close. The leader took a good look at her and noticed something on her back. _could it be? The mark of the Nile Goddess. _He thought. Looking between Max and Angela he knew that he would have to respect their wishes. "This one is the Nile Princess." He said.

Max and Angela looked at each other knowing that their leader was holding Britt. "I'll make arrangements to get the horse ranch." Max said handing Britt to Angela and left the room. The leader looked at Angela "which one of your daughters is that?" He asked and she looked at her "I think it is Britt." She said. The leader nod and then when Max returned he offered to let them take a few guards. "they will never be near your daughters and until the time is right she will not be told who she is. But if she is the true Nile princess then when she is twelve, give her the Nile Amulet." He said and then handed Angela three amulets. "I believe these will stay safe in your procession and if I am right then two of them will go to your daughters." He said. Angela took the amulets and nod.

Soon Max walked over and picked up Bre "let's go Angela" He said to her. Angela nod and followed behind him. They each had individual horses and the guards helped them get on with their little ones. Aiden had come as one of the guards had informed him. He went with his parents to the horse ranch. When they arrived Max's cousin walked out "Ah cousin Max. It is nice to see you." He said and Max got off his horse "as it is nice to see you Cousin Shawn." He said. They talked and it wasn't very much longer that a deal was made.

Aiden helped his parents get things arranged as Angela and Max set the girls down in the cribs they had with them. Angela looked at the amulets she had been given and remembered the words she was told. _He said twelve but she'll be six. In six years I can see if she really is. _Angela thought knowing that she would have to prepare her daughter for what was to come. So right now two little infant girls each had a destiny ahead of them. But fate already has it's chosen plan for the two girls.


	2. Chapter 2

From ages one to three, Britt and Bre always thought of themselves as ordinary girls who lived in the Pharaoh's village. Around this time, their mother had her fourth child, another girl. She seemed a little different than her twin sisters, for she was born with black hair and green tips and a birthmark that was of the Goddess Bast. Angela and Max looked at each other, knowing that their new daughter might be just as gifted as their twin girls, and named her Nana. Aiden felt rather left out as he was not gifted like his sisters, but he also knew not many of the males from their royal family had been gifted, as it was more often than not the girls in their family that were gifted.

The next few years went by and Nana had started to play with her sisters, even though they were three years older then her. Around that time, Angela walked over to them and picked up Britt. Britt smiled and said a single word. "Mommy."

Angela smiled, taking Britt with her asking Aiden to watch Bre and Nana. She knew things were going to be fine and when she was able to be alone with her daughter she sat her down. "Britt, stay here," she said. Britt tried to be patient as her mom left for a few seconds. Angela returned with the Nile amulet and placed it around Britt's neck. She knew if Britt was not the true Nile Princess, then the necklace would shock her. To her amazement the necklace glowed as it lay around Britt's neck and did not shock her at all. Angela knew this meant Britt truly was the Nile Princess, the one they had been waiting for.

She knew the leader was going to be coming by later to see Nana. So she carefully picked up Britt and took her to her room. "Britt, I need you to stay here." Angela said. Britt frowned after hearing this, and just after her mother left, Britt picked up her cloak and put it on. Britt had to be sneaky and when she had her opening she snuck out of their home. Britt had her friends who knew she had to wear the cloak cause her mom said she had to. So she went to meet up with some of her friends.

While Britt was out with her friends, she smiled. They went by the Nile to relax and sat down, just thinking.

"Hey, there's a rumor going around that there's some big princess hidden somewhere around this village," Jake said. Britt and the others just laughed knowing rumors were always fun, but half of them were never true so it was sometimes easy to laugh about them.

"Oh come on Jake, there's no princess in the village. She'd be in a kingdom if she was a princess, not in our little village near the palace," Scott said to him.

Jake shrugged knowing that was true but none of them could really prove it. Miranda and the other girls just shook their head and smiled knowing the guys always could make them laugh. Then Britt's friends looked at her knowing she was the only one of them who ever had to wear a cloak.

"Hey Britt, why do your parents make you wear that thing?" Jake asked.

Britt moved the hood a little so she could meet eyes with them "I don't know. They just do," Britt said to them. The cloak became a topic the whole group started talking about and they come to an agreement that her parents were overly protective.

At Britt's house, the leader had arrived in secret. Angela let him in and Max brought forward Nanaoko, or Nana for short. The leader carefully looked at her, seeing the birthmark on her shoulder.

"Ah… It's the mark of the goddess Bast. Gifted like her sisters, this one is," the leader said. Bre was sitting by herself, as she didn't know where Britt was. The leader noticed Bre was by herself and looked at Angela "Where is the other one? I believe you called the other one Britt," the leader said. Angela smiled.

"Britt is laying down for a nap," she said. The leader nod in understanding but also knew that Britt was not supposed to see him anyway as they did not want her knowing of her coming from a royal family right away. After a few minutes, he left to return to his kingdom.

Britt walked back with her friends away from the Nile and went into the village. A noise came from the horse stable and Britt decided to go check it out. Her friends all decided to follow her and her friend Zoey finally joined them, catching up with Britt.

"Hey what's going on? Is something wrong?" Zoey asked Britt. Britt looked at her.

"Just checking and seeing if everything's alright at my family's horse ranch." Britt replied. Zoey smiled but noticed someone was heading in her direction from the horse ranch. She carefully slowed down, letting Britt stay ahead of them. Britt looked back, wondering why Zoey had backed off.

At that moment, Britt bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the ground and land on her back. The person she bumped into landed the same way. Sitting up, Britt looked up to meet the gaze of someone with violet eyes. Her cloak was around her, so it was really hard for the person to see anything but Britt's face and she could hardly tell who he was with the black cloak covering up most of his features. However, she could see his eyes clearly. She blushed in embarrassment when she realized she bumped into a boy.

They just stared at each other, not saying a word for what seemed like time had stopped between them. As soon as Britt's friends were close by, he got up and left. Britt just sat there, quiet as her friends carefully helped her up.

"Britt?" Zoey said as Miranda shook her to snap her back to her senses.

Britt blinked a few times "Huh? Wha?" she said, looking at her friends knowing her thoughts were not there but on the boy she had just seen.

"Hey are you ok?" Jake asked her pulling her away from Zoey and Miranda holding her in his arms. Jake had a crush on her and he had liked her since they had met two years ago. He never wanted to let her fall into the arms of another boy. Britt fought to get free and pushed him away.

"Don't do that." Britt said to him. After a little bit of time to gather her thoughts, she snuck back in her home and lay down. She took her cloak off and laid it back where it had been. _Who was that boy?_ she thought.

Meanwhile in the village, the boy was watching as he had seen her go to the ranch and go inside from the back. _So that girl lives in the village _he thought. He kept the hood of his cloak down as he wanted to know more about her but he knew he had to return to his father's palace soon before anyone realized he was missing. He wanted to know who she was, but he knew to do that he'd have to come back out in the village again. Returning to the palace, he went home where he had to prepare to be Pharaoh one day.

Angela walked in and seen that Britt was lying down. As far as she knew Britt had been in the room the whole time. Smiling, she walked in and picked up Britt, taking her to the other room. Max was preparing dinner, knowing he would serve only the best they had for his gifted family. Aiden watched his sisters, knowing something was up when it came to Britt. _What is she up to? _he thought, knowing Britt was normally up to something.

As day turned into night they had their dinner and then the girls went to bed. Aiden thought something was still up though as he went to bed himself.

Morning came as the girls and Aiden got up for their annual training. Britt and her sisters never understood the training. Angela trained the girls by trying to make sure they were proper and able to do things. Aiden worked with their dad in the stables, knowing things were going well. "Dad, why am I not gifted? Why is Britt, Bre and Nana so lucky to be gifted and I'm not?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"I don't know Aiden, but your sisters were born gifted. Britt is the Nile Princess, Bre is the Fire Dragon Princess and Nana is the Princess of Bast." Max said to Aiden.

When training was done, Bre was told she could go out to play but Britt was declined that right. Angela felt now that they knew for sure that she was the Nile Princess. Britt pouted and went to her room. But since she had her cloak, she quickly put it on and once again snuck out to where her friends were.

When Britt met up with her friends, she smiled. It was later while she was around her friends that she spotted someone in a familiar black cloak. She could only wonder what he was doing here again. _There's the boy from yesterday. _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Britt watched the boy seeing he wasn't moving. She noticed he seemed to be looking at her as well but then she knew to find out who he was, she'd have to find a way to leave her friends. "Hey guys, let's play a game." She said to them. They nod and Britt agreed to look for them if they went and hid so she covered her eyes and let them go hide. Once she knew for sure they were no where in sight, she uncovered her eyes and was heading over to the other cloaked figure. But instead she noticed he seemed to run. _ Who are you? Why are you running if you were watching me? _ She thought trying to follow him.

As he turned a corner she followed out of curiosity and wanted to know who he was. When she finally came to a dead end and seen him there she decided to ask. "Who are you?" She asked him. She saw the person look at her and smirk. "well are we a curious little girl." The person said and she got a bad feeling that told her this wasn't who she was looking for. When he removed the hood of his cloak she backed away in fear as she saw the cloaked person was Bakura. She'd heard of him knowing he hurt people in the village.

She turned to run away but then a couple of his men stood in her way. She knew this was bad as she should of never left her friends knowing this was a bad place to be alone. When they cornered her she didn't know but something came over her as her amulet glowed from her fear but as her power almost activated fully for the first time something interrupted her attention. "Let her go!" a boys voice said. Looking he had the attention of Britt, Bakura and Bakura's men. They couldn't see his eyes but she knew he was the boy from yesterday.

Bakura smirked as him and his men followed the cloaked figure leaving Britt alone. She calmed her fear wondering what the boy was up to. She escaped to a safe place and then calmed down. But before she was fully calmed someone grabbed her having his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shade with him. "Don't scream." He said removing his hand and that's when she seen that Bakura and his men were near by. She didn't get what was going on but she soon seen them leave.

After Bakura and his men were out of sight they both gave out a relief sigh as things were safe now. "ok, you can go now." He said and she didn't move at first. Questions filled her mind wondering who was he and why did he save her. She knew he was obviously on her side if he was going to save her from a bandit but she wanted to learn self defense for next time she ever came face to face with Bakura.

She walked out of the dark area finally and was going to go find her friends but then she turned around to see him walking out. She seen he still kept his cloak on. "So who are you?" She asked him wanting to know what to call him besides knowing him as the boy in the black cloak. She kept her eyes on him as he seemed to debate what to tell her. Then he came up with a name to give her until he could tell if he could trust her. "My name is Yami, what is yours?" He asked her. Britt found it a name she didn't hear very often. "My name is Britt." She said not letting him know anymore than she thought he should know.

"well thank you for saving me. But I must go find my friends." She said and then left to go off to find her friends. Atem knew he had gave her a fake name to call him by but he knew he wasn't even supposed to be out of the palace so the fake name kept his secret of being the prince of Egypt and future ruler of the kingdom.

Neither of them really knew but their official first meeting was the start of something that would be great. But for now it was the start of a new friendship that could be formed the more they would talk and get to know each other.

Britt went looking and after some time she found all of them. Nothing was going wrong for now and she tried to have the best time with her friends.

Days and months passed, Britt and her sisters had to go through the same training as they did everyday. Then like everyday her sisters had been let to go outside but her mother declined Britt that right again so she used her cloak to sneak out. She was aware if she were to be caught that it wouldn't be good.

Like always Britt would hang out with her friends and then she would make up some excuse to go on her own. She'd walk to the Nile and sit by a big rock, but on the other side of the rock was Atem. They talked as if they were old friends yet they knew very little about the other. Then after so long Britt would have to go home before her parents realized she was out.

After the many months and days had passed it was finally the twins birthday. Britt and Bre were now seven and their parents knew after they were twelve that the truth would be told to them. Their parents were proud that their girls were growing up. Angela knew that Britt's amulet was doing something remarkable. If her daughter had any powers thn it was keeping her powers under control where they wouldn't harm anyone.

Even though Britt loved the time with her family. She like her time with her friends and she wondered what surprise her new friend would show today.

She knew there was secrets about him she was curious about and she wanted to know but getting him to tell her would be the challenge she would have to figure out somehow.

What'll happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

When their parents were allowing them to go out, Britt went to her friends and smiled. "Hey guys" She said to them. They all hugged her "happy birthday Britt" they said giving her gifts they had made with what little they had. Britt smiled accepting her friends gifts "aw thanks guys." She said. It wasn't long that Britt saw Yami by the Nile. "Hey guys, let's play hide and seek. I'll look" She said and they agreed and went to hide. Going over to the Nile she walked to him "you're here." She said. He nod wearing his cloak to disguise who he really is. "I heard it's your birthday. So close your eyes." He said. Britt was curious but she did what he asked of her. She wondered what he was up to but then she felt him get behind her.

Atem was careful as he put a necklace with an amethyst stone around her neck, he was aware he couldn't move her cloaks hood so he had to do his best not to move it. When he was done he smiled a little "Alright open them." He said. Britt opened her eyes and then looked down noticing the necklace. It made her smile "oh wow,uh thanks." She said. She found it nice to have friends that were able to give her gifts or make them.

Soon day turned to night as her and her sisters returned home. Her parents saw the girls each come in with gifts from their friends. Britt removed her cloak and took it off as she revealed the necklace. Her parents wondered where she got it from. "Britt, sweetie can we talk to you?" Angela asked her and Britt nod. Going to talk to her parents they had her sit down. "where did you get the necklace?" he asked. "It was a gift from one of my friends." She said. They wondered if she had met someone from a royal family like they were. A few more questions was asked and Britt tried her best to answer them she had little answers with what she knew.

Days went by and things were as usual again. Britt would sneak out, play hide and seek with her friends and then talk with Yami for so long. But things were going in a direction Britt didn't know. Her parents knew they were not supposed to tell her until her twelfth birthday that she was a princess but soon they had word of a ball that would be in a few years. Around Britt and Bre's thirteenth birthday for an engagement to be placed by the chosen of the Prince of Egypt. They knew soon Britt would need more proper training.

With the few years she had left that she didn't know she spent it between her family and friends. She had fun with them but soon at her tenth birthday. Her and Bre were sent away. To learn how to be proper Princess's and soon what would lead to her fate falling in place. Since Britt had already been tested Bre was tested as well and found to be the Fire Dragon Princess..


	5. Chapter 5

When Britt found out what her and Bre were going to be doing she knew all she could do to pass the time is to write her thoughts down so she did every chance she got.

~writing entry~

i First day here, I hate it. Rules Rules Rules. We're ten! Why do we have to learn all this. I want to go to the Nile talk with Yami, hang out with my friends. Well there is one positive to this, I don't have to worry about Jake trying to flirt with me. We're friends, nothing more nothing less. Three years away hopefully he'll move on from this crush he has on me. More importantly I want to go home. Mama, papa come get us please./i ~end of entry~

She sighed as she finished it and then went to the bed in her room. She really hated it here the leader was really telling them what to do. She had no choice but to deal with it. A few days passed of the same thing and she just started to get annoyed.

~writing entry~

i I want out of here so bad. It's the same thing and yet I feel this power starting to build every time I get angry. If it gets strong enough I will break out of here to get some time with my friends. I need it and I will do what I can. They say the villagers are supposed to be protected by the pharaoh. But I can't depend on that. Miranda and the others need me. I know it and when the time is right I will break out to make sure that thief will never hurt them./i

i I promise I will protect them...like yami protected me./i ~end entry~

Days turned to weeks same thing. Soon Britt decided to take a different path of it all. She asked to be trained in sword fighting. They didn't want to train her but they knew it could come in handy. So they told her that tomorrow was the start of her sword training. She was glad to make some progress and since they had an outside she walked out to get some fresh air. Bre was out there looking at the sky wondering what was missing. Britt smiled seeing her twin and went to her.

hey you ok She asked her and Bre just looked at her. Why are we here? Why did mama and papa not tell us we were princesses? She asked. Britt sat down by her I can't answer that. I wish I could. She said to her twin. Britt nod in understanding. Day turned to night and soon they were able to go back to their chambers.

Many days passed and soon Britt was starting to get the hang of it. She had her days she would be good and then days she would be bad.

A year passed and soon they were 11, Britt was still learning to be good at sword fighting. Bre knew things were going to be interesting as she watched her sister. Then in her free time she started writing again.

~writing entry~

i it's been a year now. I have scars and marks from sword fighting training. I do not care if I am a girl or not. I want to protect my friends for as long as I can. Since my training is done for the day I am not wanting to stay. So I plan to venture out to the Nile...maybe I will see Yami there..he'll be older now but then he is probably just two years older than me. I know the risks of going out but I must know that everyone is safe./i ~end of writing entry~

Britt got her cloak and for once out of the year she'd been there she found a way to get out. With that she went to the Nile. Things were so calm and she didn't know what to do. So she kept watch on the Nile. Her amulet was glowing and her powers were trying to surface now. If it wasn't for her amulet her powers would probably be out of control.

Her thoughts soon were broke into when she heard a scream. Looking she seen that some of her friends were running from thieves. She couldn't take it and she ran to help them. When she got to the area her friends were still running but she got in the middle. Get away from them! She said to the thieves and pulled her sword out.

A fight started though her friends didn't know if the person saving them really was Britt or not. The fight went on and soon one of the thieves grabbed her hood and brought it down revealing that it was Britt. She tried her best to keep up the fight as the thieves wouldn't let up.

Soon one got the upper hand and knocked her backward. She thought it could be the end but then when she least expected it someone with a black cloak got in the way to keep her safe. you'll not harm her. He said. It took her a second to realize that it was Yami that was defending her. She pulled on her hood and she got up so she could help out.

With the two of them fighting to defend her friends soon the thieves ran away realizing they were out skilled. He looked at her and recognized the grey cloak that she always wore. A year and you've been gone. He said. I had things to do...I have to go back soon. She said leaving it at that as she walked over to her friends. They hugged her knowing that things were glad.

She talked with them for awhile then they had to go home. Yami had stayed so she walked with him to the Nile and sat down. He got down behind her and was kind of close. someone who wears a cloak to be so secretive must be from a royal family He whispered. She blushed a little knowing she hadn't told him that she was.

They just stayed there being quiet knowing that things were going well. Soon she had to go home and he wanted to know when he'd see her again. I don't know She said as she left running through her way to get back. When she was done she went into her room and started to write again.

~writing entry~

i I thought a year he'd forget. Guess not, I saved my friends from those bad thieves. I have to admit if it wasn't for Yami I probably would be more injured then a couple scratches. I can't tell him anything but I know he's suspicious. I think he knows I'm a princess..but I can't tell him I'm the Nile Princess. Mama, Papa I wish you were here. I'm eleven and I don't know what to do. I need help..I need my parents. I think I might like Yami but he's my friend.../i ~end of writing entry~

Within two years she tried not to bring a lot of attention. She just did what she was supposed to then she wanted to go to back to the ranch. But soon her and her sister were told about the ball they were to attend.

i What'll happen there?/i Britt thought and Bre wanted to know the same thing. 


	6. Chapter 6

As things were being set up for their transportation to the ball, Bre noticed that some of the people there were adding extras to Britt. She didn't understand why they were setting Britt up so special, to her it seemed as if they were setting her up for a betrothal.

~Britt's p.o.v ~

I listen to them speaking to me as if I am supposed to make a big impression on the royal families there. They say it is because I am the oldest twin and the Nile Princess. That title is starting to get on my nerves but these rules are more on my nerves. I spoke to someone while waiting about having a friend of mine over to the kingdom after the ball. The only thing I got was a good scolding for having friends outside the kingdom. I can't wait to get out of here. My sister looks at me and she has shared with me how she does not like the unequal treatment. I have to agree, I want less the attention and share half of it with my twin. Why must a princess be this way.

~normal p.o.v~

Soon the girls were escorted out of the palace where they were greeted by their parents and brother. "Mama papa" they said and hugged their parents. Their parents hugged them and then carefully guided them to their horses. Britt mounted her black horse quickly finding that the horse had grown in the three years she'd been away from it. Bre mounted her white horse finding the same thing had happened with her own horse. Aiden said nothing to the two girls and Nana just smiled at them.

They went as a family so mostly they took a detour to not cause a lot of talk. Britt and Bre couldn't help but notice their parents different outfits. It started to make since to them how they were from royalty.

Soon they arrived at the place, the guards bowed as they were all let in. When the twins tried to unmount their horses by their selves guards came over to make sure they didn't fall. They had no idea what was to come especially Britt.

When they were all off of horses Aiden and his sisters were led to the ball room while their parents were led somewhere else. Nana had been trained by her parents with the lack of time that the ball had come. She knew manners and everything her other sisters knew.

Britt and Bre went and sat down not wanting to talk with the other princess. More they had no interest in this ball but being invited they figured it would be fun just to attend.

~Atem's p.o.v~

I can't believe father is insisting I attend this ball that he says I should choose a princess out of it. Betrothal is so common in our family but I would rather choose someone I love to be my future Queen...someone like Britt..if only she knew the truth about me. I should of told her the truth two years ago now she's gone and I have no idea where she could be.

~normal p.o.v~

As Atem entered into the ball room a bunch of princess's rushed over trying to get his attention. It annoyed him how so many girls were desperate for a suitor. While he carefully made his way through the group of princess's he noticed two who seemed to keep to their selves.

Nana walked over to her sisters joining the conversation they were having. Britt was all distracted with talking with her sisters that she didn't give any attention to Prince Atem.

A little time passed then every prince and Princess that was attending was finally there. Most of the Princesses tried to get Prince Atems attention and wanted to dance with him. But he was making his way over to the three girls.

When he finally was over to them he looked at Britt "excuse me, but you would you like to dance?" He asked her offering out his hand. Britt debated it though she mentally noted he sounded like her friend Yami. She put her hand out and put it in his hand "sure" She said to him.

Her sisters found it interesting that she'd dance with one of the princes that were there. "Maybe dear sister Britt will find love with a prince." Nana said. Bre sighed nodding knowing she had no one she was interested in at the ball.

As Prince Atem and Princess Britt started to dance Britt smiled a little and the smile was small. Even if it was a ball she for the first time felt a sense of freedom and having her own choice in matters for now. She didn't know if things could get any better.

Nana and Bre decided to make their way around to talk to people. Though they didn't dance with anyone as they didn't have any interest in any of the possible suitors for them. Though between the three girls and their brother there was one little secret they had no idea about. Since Britt was the Nile Princess, the leader of the royal family of the Nile had already arranged for her to be betrothed to Prince Atem in the case that she never chose a suitor of her own. Though this secret was even kept from prince Atem as well.

The ball seemed to go fine but still Princesses tried to break in when Britt and Atem would talk. Britt sighed knowing that he was someone every Princess probably wanted but sh couldn't shake away her thoughts of her friend. She knew that her friend still had secrets she didn't know but she had feelings for him.

Within a matter of time the ball ended and people were departing. Britt was about to leave with her family when Prince Atem took her hand. She was surprised but looked at him "is something wrong prince?" She asked him. "I just wanted to thank you for an interesting evening." He said then kissed the top of her hand as it was custom for them. Britt couldn't help but blush some "you are welcome" She said.

After that they all went home. Britt had a lot on her mind, Bre and Nana could see that something was bugging her but neither of them knew about Yami.

_Seeing Britt tonight and having the chance to dance with her. I know what I must do even though it's taking a chance. I have to tell her the truth. _He thought to himself.

When the girls were home they went to their rooms and went to sleep. Britt still had conflicting thoughts as she thought she would have to choose between her friend and the prince of Egypt. But she tried not to think about it and get some sleep.

Night turned to morning Britt did her usual routine she'd done since living somewhere different. It seemed like things were fine and everything was normal for a day after a ball. But as always she had enough of same old and went out to the Nile.

Reason she was called the Nile Princess was because the Nile called out to her. It made her want to go near it. So she relaxed but then as she calmed down she saw the familiar cloak that was Yami's cloak. He stopped infront of her and she seen he was quiet.

"Britt there's something I need to tell you." He said and she wondered what was so important that he had to tell her. Before she could ask he grabbed her hand and led her away to a dark area. Staying quiet her eyes never left him as she kept her cloak on. "Yami isn't my real name." He said as he slowly pulled his hood down. "My real name is Atem" He said.

Britt's eyes widened from under her cloak and even though he came out with the truth she felt as if his lie from over the years left a sting. She didn't really think about what she did next as she slapped him and just now realized tears had fallen. She couldn't look at him. Atem put a hand on his cheek. "You lied to me." Britt said then left not able to stand being near him.

For two years after that they had avoided each other. But something happened and they went from friends to enemies pretty quickly.

But what the two didn't know is that things were set. For the leader of the Nile royal family had already made the meeting and arrangement for a betrothal that these two would eventually try to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Within the next year Britt had discovered her powers and they had become fully active. She could control the water to whatever she wanted it to do. She smiled as she now understood why they called her the Nile Princess. What scared her was the thought of marrying someone and they use her powers for something bad. She knew it could be bad but she didn't know that deep down inside her was her spirit Ka called Goddess of the Nile. So her powers were able to easily drain her energy for they were not at full strength.

Bre had discovered her own powers but they were opposite of Britt's and one thing she was able to figure out without actually seeing it was since she was the Fire Dragon Princess, she though it meant she could probably control a dragon. She just didn't know what kind of Dragon.

These girls along with their sister worked to get better at the powers they had discovered. Aiden wished he was gifted like them. Little did he know he was but his power was more hidden then theirs was.

Every once in awhile Britt would feel sad and a tad guilty for what she did when she was thirteen. Now she was sixteen but she had been warned awhile back that if she reached the age of sixteen with no suitor then the leader of her royal family had already betrothed her to someone in the case of this happening. Though she never gave it a lot of thought cause she thought more of her powers.

One day her parents told her to get her Stallion ready that they were going for a visit to the royal palace. Hearing about the palace her calm expression to one of anger as she didn't want to go there. But her parents insisted so her and her siblings dressed in their royal attire then mounted their horses and headed to the Palace.

It didn't take long before they arrived there and were greeted by Atem's father. Britt who trailed behind with her sister Bre noticed Prince Atem was not there, it slightly bugged her some but she wouldn't let it be shown. After they got off their horses the Pharaoh looked at Britt "My apologies Princess Britt for my sons absence." He said. "It is ok" She said.

They let the guards take their horses and then the pharaoh let the servants show them to their rooms. The twins roomed together because they didn't want to be separated in the big palace. After that they adjusted things for them to be comfortable.

A little later Britt went out deciding to go for a walk. She went near a little stream but as she walked she almost lost her footing and fell in. Just before she fell in someone caught her and she was grateful someone caught her. "thank-" She started to say but as she turned to look at who caught her she came in eye contact with Prince Atem.

_He caught me. Why does he always save me? _She thought.

Things were quiet between them and then a smirk came to Atems lips. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "Oh you will see." He said as he let her go letting her fall into the water. It was his payback for her slapping him three years ago.

When Britt fell in the water she noticed it was cold but the longer she let herself stay under it seemed to warm up. She didn't go up at first she just looked up at him through the water as her amulet was protecting her from drowning. She waited for her chance to come up and surprise him. Though Atem was aware she wore the Nile amulet but he had never seen her use her powers.

Atem waited and after a few minutes he seemed concerned that something had happened to her. Britt knew she could jump out at him but things were already not on the good side with them so she just came to the surface and climbed out. She coughed some as she did have some water go in her mouth when she first had entered. She looked up at him and he noticed her eyes were as blue as the Nile and her crystal she had on her head. She got up and went back to her room to dry off.

_This is not over prince Atem. _She thought as she went inside to change in to dry clothes.

She made sure that her parents didn't see her while she was wet and as she entered the room she shared with her twin Bre was already inside. Bre looked to the door and seen Britt soaked "Britt what happened?" She asked her. Britt just walked over as she went somewhere for privacy and changed. Walking out she looked at Bre "Prince Atem, he let me fall into the water." She told her sister. This surprised Bre that Prince Atem would do such a thing to her twin.

A few hours later they were all asked to attend dinner in the dining hall. So Britt, Bre and their family all attended as they were guests. Their parents sat up at the head of the table. Leaving six open chairs. Aiden took a seat next to Bre while Nana sat next to Britt. Leaving two open chairs for anyone to sit in.

_I guess he is not going to be here._ Britt thought.

Just as she thought that Prince Atem arrived in the dinning hall. He was going to take the empty seat with the adults but his father asked him to sit with the Princess's and their brother. Trying to set a good example in front of Britt's parents he didn't argue as he walked and took the empty seat next to Britt.

As dinner started neither Atem or Britt said anything to each other. If someone else said anything to them they would speak to answer. Nana watched her sister and every once in awhile she could see something trying to break through the stubbornness her older sister had.

_Could Britt have had feelings for Prince Atem years ago? _Nana thought and knew she'd have to talk to Bre about it later.

After dinner both of them left going separate ways as they didn't want anything to do with each other around that time. Nana and Bre followed Britt wanting to know what was going on with her. Aiden decided to go talk with Prince Atem to get some info as well. Though as they were asked neither of them gave out the whole story so Bre,Nana and Aiden had no idea what really was wrong.

A few days passed and things seemed to calm. Atem and Britt still refused to look at each other or even speak. They had tried best when they were around adults in trying to make it look as if they got along but that wasn't the case at all.

One day toward mid day close to dark and Britt was heading to her room. She knew she had to get some rest as things were coming up in the new coming days. She knew that there was another ball going to happen. She just didn't know the purpose behind it. While she was walking and almost to her room, someone grabbed her. She couldn't see who it was because he put a cloth over her eyes and mouth to keep her from seeing his face but also from screaming. Britt was worried as she had an idea who had grabbed her.

Soon she felt that someone placed her down and tied her hands. She didn't know how to get free from him but more importantly she wondered if anyone would come to save her. She doubted that Prince Atem would save her again after the fight with her. Then again she hoped he would so she could get free from Bakura.

Hours passed and soon Britt fell asleep though she didn't know what to expect with Bakura. In the room Bakura was watching her. He planned for the pharaohs son to come after her but when he least expected it. A group of villagers attacked him and his bandits. Jake ran over to Britt taking off the cloth in her mouth and over her eyes. He seen she was asleep and lightly slapped her cheek a little.

Britts eyes opened and when she seen Jake she smiled. "Jake, you're here" She said glad to see her friend after so long of being away. Jake didn't have time to untie her so he rushed her out with him. Soon followed by their friends who followed his lead.

Jake helped Britt on and then him along with their friends rode their horses away from the area. Miranda came up near them and cut the ropes so Britt could be free. "thanks" She said to her friend.

At the palace Atem had noticed he hadn't seen Britt for awhile. Bre came running out and when she saw Atem she immediately told him that Britt was missing. It made him think back to the fight with the bandits and wondered if the leader had taken her. "Do not worry. I'll find her." He said to Bre, who nod in knowing her sister would be found.

Atem went to the stables and mounted his horse. He knew speed would help him find her. So he had his horse set out of the palace grounds. It may have been seconds, minutes or hours before he finally spotted the group and seen Britt was with them. Atem had his horse stop infront of Jake's horse and looked at him. Seeing that Britt was safe he put his hand out to her "come with me back to the palace" He said to her.

Britt looked at him saying nothing. But knowing she was needed with her family she got off of the horse and walked over to Prince Atem. She took his hand though she wondered if this was some kind of Joke. Atem helped her up on the horse and then had her sit infront of him on his horse. Britt found this to be a little awkward. As she'd never expected to be on the same horse as Atem.

Atem looked at Jake and her other friends then asked "Do you know who had her?" He asked. Jake was the one to speak "we rescued her from Bakura. She's our friend and we would do anything to make sure she stayed safe." He said. Neither of them noticed Britt had fallen back asleep. Atem made the judgment himself and invited them back to the palace but he made sure his horse stayed a little bit ahead of the rest of them.

During the trip back about half way he looked down noticing Britt hadn't fought him or done anything to disagree with being on the same horse as him. That's when he noticed why she was so quiet.

_She's asleep. Though until now I never noticed how beautiful she looks and..so at peace when she is asleep. _ Atem thought


	8. Chapter 8

When they reached the palace Prince Atem told the guards to let Britt's friends through and they did. Britt was still asleep but Atem carefully was able to get off of his horse while adjusting her so he wouldn't drop her. Jake watched as the Prince held the sleeping Britt in his arms. It made Jake Jealous to know that a prince could be near her while he had to stay at a distant.

Atem had a servant direct Britt's friends to the guest rooms they could stay in. Britt's friends followed the servants but Jake kept looking behind at Britt still asleep in the Prince's arms. He hated it so much and wanted to stand in the way of the prince having Britt's heart.

_There is still time. I just have to be patient and wait for the perfect time to get in his way of having her heart. _Jake thought.

Atem walked down the hall to Britt and Bre's guest room. Bre saw him in the hallway with her sister and it made her happy to know that she was safe. He took her into her room then placed her down on the bed to rest. He stayed for a couple more minutes looking at her sleeping then he left the room.

Jake and the others were given rooms on the opposite side of the royal family and closer toward the servants rooms. Jake paced in his guest room wanting to go to Britt instead of being in a room that was far off from Britt's room.

A few hours passed when Britt finally woke up, she carefully sat up and looked around to notice she was back in her guest room. A slight smile came to her lips as she remembered her friends were there but she figured Prince Atem had put her in here. Just when her thoughts went to thinking of Atem her smile disappeared knowing they were not on good terms. She was now having mixed emotions about him which confused her.

A few hours passed and soon it was dinner time. Britt was last to get to the dinning hall but she took her seat next to Atem. She didn't say anything to him but she put a piece of paper in his hand. Atem took it wondering if she wanted to insult him or if it was something else. Looking at it he read what it said.

_Thanks for coming to save me..even though my friends got to me first. It was very thoughtful of you. ~ Britt_

Atem wasn't sure what to think about the note but he knew Britt was probably grateful that she was now safe. Things were quiet as they all had dinner. The adults were talking about the upcoming ball that was to take place. Atem and Britt had little knowledge about what was going to happen at the ball.

After dinner everyone went to their bedrooms and went to sleep preparing for morning. Britt had a peaceful sleep but she was nervous so she bunked up with her twin after being kidnapped the night before. Bre didn't mind as long as her sister felt safe and could sleep.

Morning came not long after and slowly through the day and after noon princesses and Princes were showing up. The ball was in a few hours but all the guests were being redirected to where to go until it was time.

Britt had decided to take a walk by herself out in the day light to just relax. Jake was also out around that time and approached her. "Britt" He said, she stopped and looked back at him. "Hey Jake" She said to him. He walked toward her and smiled thinking someway somehow he had a chance to save her from falling for Prince Atem. "So you are attending the ball later?" He asked her and she nod. "It is one of the things that come with being a Princess." Britt said.

Jake walked with her as things seemed calm but Britt had a lot on her mind. Jake noticed this and wanted to help her clear her mind. Not far from them Prince Atem noticed them walking together. It bugged him for some reason he wasn't sure about but he didn't do anything about it.

Soon it was time for the ball, all the royal princesses and Princes attended, but Jake snuck in to see what kind of dress Britt wore. It seemed not easy at first but after a few minutes he found her talking with her sisters. He seen Britt and Bre wore similar dresses with different kinds of color.

Jake had a rose in his hand and so he walked over to Britt offering her the rose. He heard the music and devised a plan. "Princess Britt, May I have this dance?" He asked her. Britt looked at Jake and being polite she accepted the rose and went with him to the dance floor. Bre knew Jake was up to something but around that time Bre noticed someone walk over to her asking her to dance too. She didn't know who he was but she accepted with dancing with him.

Atem was a little late to the ball so when he walked in and seen Britt was dancing with Jake. He started to feel a slight pain in his chest. He wondered what could cause such a pain.

_What is this? Jealousy? Am I Jealous that Britt is dancing with her friend?_ Atem thought knowing he'd never thought he'd be jealous of someone.

After the song was over Britt walked away from Jake though he tried to follow her. She made a quick move to lose him in the crowd as she wanted some alone time. Sighing she relaxed against the wall. Looking through she saw some Princess's were talking with Atem and once again her mixed emotions of him came back. But there was something else there too she just couldn't figure out what it was until she remembered the last ball and realized what it really was. _Jealousy._

A few hours passed to the ball being half over yet Atem and Britt hadn't come into contact with each other. Britt and Atem were walking through the large crowd of royals from the opposite ends. They were not paying attention when they bumped into each other.

_It is odd how we bump into each other just like back when we were kids. _Britt thought.

Both of them were quiet but Atem saw the rose in her hand. Seeing it was from her friend he removed it and had her sister hold it. The next thing that happened Britt didn't expect as Atem moved a few strands of her hair and then put the rose he had behind her ear so it could fit perfectly in her hair. That made her blush slightly that he did that but she tried her best to hide it.

Atem looked at her for a second seeing the blush. He didn't say anything about it but offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance Britt?" He asked. Britt wondered what his motives and intentions were but she agreed to dance with him. It started off awkward between them at first with their past of what they had done to each other. Her slapping him and him letting her fall into the water. It was after a few moments that things seemed to calm.

When things seemed to be fine between them. Someone got up where everyone could see them. Princess Anzu was more looking at Atem and Britt but also listening to what was going to be said. "I would like to announce the betrothal of Princess Britt and my son Prince Atem." Atem's father said.

After that Britt and Atem both seemed to stiffen at the announcement. They didn't want to be betrothed let alone be forced to marry the other if they didn't want to. After that they rest of the ball was quiet for them. They more became distant after their dance as they were not taking the news of the betrothal that well. But they knew it was their duty as a Prince and Princess to follow through with what had been placed before them.

Hours passed and soon the ball was over, Britt went to the bathing room to just relax. With being allowed in certain areas she knew that it would give her time to process this. The water was warm and she just didn't know what to do anymore.

_I feel so confused about Prince Atem. I mean I used to like him and now we are of age that each of us is going to marry someone soon..i just never thought we would be betrothed. Now I do not know if we are on good terms or not. _Britt thought.

It was a little later she got out and then she went out after being dressed. Her hair was wet but she didn't care with the night cool air on her skin. She walked through the hall following the moon light. Around that time Atem was also in the hallway walking around thinking. He stopped when he saw Britt come into view. He could see she was watching for if Bakura was going to show up.

Atem was about to go away when he heard guards coming. To keep her safe he was near her and pulled her into the dark area. Britt panicked in thinking Bakura had her again so she was going to scream. Atem knew if she screamed it wouldn't be good so he did the first thing he could think of and.. kissed her.

Britt stiffened as she felt the kiss. It was her first kiss and she couldn't believe this happened. She started to raise her hand to slap him when she saw him adjust catching a glimpse of tri-color spikey hair.

_Prince Atem?! _Britt thought shocked that he had taken her first kiss. Though she doubted this was how he planned for this to happen.

Guards passed them and then Atem pulled away. He was about to leave when Britt subconsciously pulled him back into another kiss. This time Atem was surprised knowing they had been friends/enemies for awhile. He gave in and kissed her back.

The kiss seemed to be for a little while and they took small breaks between the kiss. "I am sorry I slapped you." Britt said through one of the small breaks. Atem heard her and during the next break he spoke "I am sorry that I let you fall in the water." He told her.

It took a few minutes before they snapped back to reality. When they did they both parted from the other in shock at what had just happened between them. Neither of them said anything and both of them returned to their rooms.

What'll happen next? Are Atem and Britt falling for each other and if so will true love conquer or will Jake get in the way of it all?


	9. Chapter 9

During the night, Britt was quiet as she starred at the ceiling. She didn't say anything as she didn't want to wake her twin. But the events were playing back in her mind at what had just happened. She was in shock that she had done such a thing. A hand came to her lips knowing she'd just shared a moment with Prince Atem. One where they were not fighting but apologizing for things they had done.

_I was just caught up in the moment. Surely he will not think much of what happened. _Britt thought.

A few rooms down where Prince Atem was he was also thinking back to what had just happened. He knew the first time he kissed her was just to keep her quiet so the guards didn't come. But now he was thinking about when she'd pulled him back into another kiss, he knew that there could be something there but refused to open hope to the concept. He knew one thing though that him and Britt were betrothed and as such if they wanted to break it then they'd need to find a way to do so. He sighed as he also knew Jake somehow had got into the ball of royals which still bugged him. Just thinking about it he felt a slight pain in his chest again but he couldn't figure out why he felt this when he thought of Princess Britt around her friend Jake.

Eventually both of them had fallen asleep sometime during the night. When morning came, Bre, Nana and Aiden attended breakfast with their parents and Atem's father. It was too quiet and then they noticed that Prince Atem and Princess Britt had not showed up for breakfast. This concerned everyone and a maid was sent to check on the two. After a few minutes the maid came back and reported that both of them were still asleep and that she assumed they were up late the night before.

When both of them finally woke up,they walked out and each were given something to eat since both of them had missed breakfast. Britt and prince Atem both ate quietly as they decided not to speak to each other since the kiss the night before. When both of them were done they left the room going separate directions. They didn't want to admit it but something was there but neither of them wanted to believe it.

Britt was outside relaxing with her friends talking as if nothing had happened the night before. Miranda, Olivia, Heather, and Nina could tell otherwise that something was different with Britt. They noticed whenever one of them brought up Prince Atem, Britt was normal whenever he was mentioned. "So are you and the Prince hooking up?" Olivia asked, Jake who was among the group wasn't happy to hear Olivia's Question. Britt just shrugged as she didn't really know. "we are betrothed but I mean it is what my people want from me and what his father wants from him. As for hooking up, I doubt it." Britt said. Heather and Miranda didn't believe it as they looked at Britt they seen something in her eyes that said something different.

Jake walked up to the group and took a seat next to Britt. He knew of her betrothal but he was determined to stop it. Britt looked at Jake, though she had no interest in Jake at all. So when he tried to make a move on her she got up and walked over to Miranda and Nina sitting between them. "oh come on Britt." Jake said. "Nah, I do not think so." Britt told him.

While they were talking Bre approached them and she had someone with her. The boy from the night before at the ball. Scott seen that she had someone with her and it didn't make him happy. Britt looked back and seen who her sister was with. "hey who is this with you?" Britt asked her. Bre looked at her and smiled. "Sister, this is Ceon. I met him at the ball." Bre said. Britt smiled at her sister and she could see her sister had found interest in someone after all this time.

Scott did not like this at all, but what made it worse situation was Prince Atem came out to the group. He walked to them acknowledging all of them. Britt looked at him knowing they hadn't said much since the night before. Atem looked at Britt and then he spoke as he offered his hand to her. "Princess Britt, we are needed in the throne room." He said. Britt knew it probably had to do with the betrothal so she took his hand. Jake scowled seeing how close the prince could get to her without even trying to be close with her. "I will return her soon." Atem told them as he left with Britt.

Britt sighed as they walked and she looked up at Atem "So when do we talk about what happened?" Britt said, Atem was quiet for a few minutes knowing she was talking about the kiss. " what about it? We kissed, we were caught up in a moment before we snapped to our senses." Atem said. Britt nod knowing that was probably it. Inside though she felt as if something was hurting.

When they arrived in the throne room they were greeted by the pharaoh and her parents. Britt pulled her hand out of Atems and wanted to distance herself from him. After they were there the talk of dates and planning was brought up. Britt told them she wasn't ready to decide but she knew it wasn't like she had a choice on who she was going to be stuck with for life. When the talk was done Atem and Britt both left the throne room and after the throne room doors were closed Britt ran for the stables. She just wanted away from Atem but she didn't want her friends to see her right now.

She got to the stables and went straight to her horse. She was free to come and go as she pleased so she mounted her horse and had it head for the gates where she was allowed to be let out. Atem had been following her and seen her leave the palace grounds with her horse. Somehow he felt things were not going well.

Britt didn't care where she went but tears dared to fall.. She knew her old feelings were resurfacing and it made it that much harder for her to resist the betrothal. She just didn't know what to do anymore. Having to stop she seen the area she wanted to go to was on the other side of the nile. She bit her lip slightly. "we can make it." She said as she had the horse go back a ways from the Nile then in a run. Atem had got his horse and followed her finding her horse just jumping over the nile. "Oh my Ra. What is she doing?" Atem said. Britt's eyes overlayed Nile Blue and the Nile formed a bridge where her horse wasn't able to make it so she could get across to the other side and then the horse ran in a gallop on the sand.

_Where is she going? _ He thought as he had to take a detour around to make sure she didn't do anything to hurt herself.

For the first time Atem realized Britt's power was that she could control the Nile. Britt had no destination in mind but she was just wanting to be out where freedom was an open space to go. Eventually Britt stopped her horse and she took the chance to just relax in the shade. She layed her head back and closed her eyes as she relaxed. But her peaceful moment was ruined when she heard a horse approaching. Her eyes opened and she looked to see Prince Atem had followed her. She jumped up and looked at him. "what are you doing here?" She asked him. He got off his horse and walked over to her. She backed up until her back was against the rock she had been relaxing against.

Atem walked over to her and seen a tear fall down her cheek. He carefully touched her cheek and wiped the tear away. "why are you crying?" he asked her. Britt was shocked that he was even there but she averted her eyes away. "none of your business. If I want to cry I will. Besides there is nothing between us besides this betrothal." She said. Atem nod but then he decided to not wait until dinner like his father told him to and as he moved his hand he tossed her a box "catch" He told her. Britt caught it and she looked at him curious on what was going on. She looked at the box and then carefully opened it. Her eyes widened as she seen a coiled snake ring with diamonds in it.

_This is so beautiful. But why is he giving me this now? _Britt thought.

"it is the engagement ring. I want you to wear it now until we find a way to break this thing off. I know there is always that chance we will not want to break it off but that depends on us." He said. Britt couldn't seem to move as she was speechless on how the ring looked. Atem could see she was in awe at the ring so he carefully took it out and placed it on her finger where it belonged.

_Now the question is, will we be able to break the betrothal or will we want to actually get married. He is right it is possible that we may want to do this after all. _Britt thought

What'll happen?


	10. Chapter 10

Britt was quiet and she sat down near her horse. Atem stayed there but he stayed by his horse. Things between them were quiet and Britt closed her eyes to just relax. She layed her head on her horse's soft fur and drifted to sleep. Atem watched her and once again he was seeing the peaceful Britt who he used to know and was her friend. A few minutes passed and he knew they needed to get back. So he carefully moved over to where she was and tried to wake her. He noticed she must have been in a deep sleep so he carefully picked her up. He grabbed her horse's reigns and then used a rope that was on his horse so it would stay up with him.

When everything was settled he found a way to get up on his horse with Britt in his arms and headed back. It was a few minutes after they started heading back that Britt opened her eyes some. She slightly blushed when she woke up in his arms noticing they were moving. Atem had just got half way around to the other side when he noticed she was awake. He knew they still had time and after they were on the other side he stopped by the Nile to let her down. Britt carefully got down and walked over to her horse untying it and letting it drink from the Nile.

Her thoughts were all scrambled on what had happened and what may happen. She stood there with her horse for a few minutes and then she felt someone was behind her. She turned around to face Atem and she looked up at him. They starred at each other for some time not saying anything when subconsciously they were both leaning in towards each other. They were close to kissing again when the horses made noise making them realize what was going on.

_Whoa, I almost kissed him again.. _Britt thought.

"come on, we should get back." Atem said as he mounted his horse. Britt went over and got on hers as they headed back to the palace. Even though they didn't want to admit it they felt something for each other. On the way back things were quiet and they soon arrived at the palace in time for dinner.

When they reported for dinner everyone was there including Britt's friends. Heather, Olivia, Nina and Miranda all spotted the ring on Britt's finger and they smiled. Jake had his hand under the table and clenched it into a fist knowing he really needed to make his move before it was too late but the only thing he didn't know was it probably was too late.

Everything was peaceful at dinner and for the first time in front of everyone Atem and Britt were talking having a civilized conversation. Nina and Miranda wondered what changed but they looked and could see something was there between the Prince and their princess friend. Jake watched in jealousy as he saw Britt laugh at something Prince Atem said. He knew in the twelve years he has known her that he never seen her laugh so easily.

After dinner Atem had to stay behind for a private conversation with his father. But everyone went their separate directions. Jake caught up with Britt and grabbed her. "Hey Britt, how about I help you break off that engagement?" Jake asked. Britt just looked at him "you are not doing anything. Jake I am sorry but you are a friend only and if I decide to go through with the marriage then it is my choice." Britt said walking away.

In the private conversation Atem found out that he would be soon going through a ceremony to be the Pharaoh of the land. "As my heir, it is time for you to take your rightful place as Pharaoh. I see that you and Britt seem to be getting along fine now so I see no reason why you and her can not plan the marriage soon. Remember son, A pharaoh needs an heir to take after him." His father told him. "yes father." Atem said to his father.

Atem left the room but he could tell something was wrong with his father to bring up the ceremony for him being Pharaoh. So far him and Britt had not come any closer to breaking off the betrothal. He started to think that he really didn't want to break it off but he wondered how Britt felt about it.

_Would she even consider being my wife by her own choice?_ Atem thought as he kept walking.

A few days passed as the preparations for the ceremony involving Atem becoming Pharaoh was being set up. Britt had noticed it though whenever she thought of Atem becoming Pharaoh, she was starting to see what her life could be like. She knew it was expected of her to become the Queen of this palace. Jake had done many things to try and get between Britt and Atem, but every time he did Britt turned him down.

Night came soon and it was the night before Atems ceremony to be Pharaoh. Britt was walking out in the hallways to clear her mind. She couldn't really see well when she bumped into someone. "sorry" She said. It took her a second to realize she bumped into Prince Atem. "Prince Atem, I'm So-" She didn't get to finish when she felt him cover her mouth. She panicked a little wondering what was going on but then she felt him pick her up and take her somewhere they could talk in private. Then he removed his hand from her mouth. "Sorry, but we need to talk." He said.

Britt didn't really want to talk. "can we talk later. I want to do something that has nothing to do with rules." She said to him. That caught his attention right away to see that she was more than meets the eye. He smirked slightly "you do not like rules. So you may want to break some rules. What if I helped you." He said. This caught Britt's attention, she knew there was one rule that if broken could either break the betrothal or seal it for eternity. Almost like a double edged sword. "fine then help me and break the most important rule we are suppose to follow." She said.

Atem picked up on which rule she meant, he knew the same thing she did that this could make it good for them or not. "fine but we tell no one we did it." He said. "Agreed." She said. Atem smirked slightly at her and she got frustrated as she pulled him to her in a kiss. He kissed back immediately and then he picked her up. He made her stop so he could know where he was going but she knew this could change things between them.

Britt knew they couldn't go to her guest room because of Bre being there. So when she saw him open the door to his bedchambers she blushed some. It made her more hesitant and nervous being around him knowing what they were planning to do.

Bre was in her room,waiting for Britt to return from her walk but she walked over to the window and talked with Ceon. She smiled some as she realized things about him she never knew like how he was born with wings that he could easily hide at will. She had really fallen for him in the short amount of time she'd really known him but she just felt a connection.

Atem set Britt down on her feet and waited to see what she'd do next. Britt was hesitant but she once again pulled him into a kiss.

-next part coming soon-


	11. Chapter 11

Atem kissed Britt back and had her back up toward his bed. Both of them felt their feelings for each other grow as they continued. Britt had stopped before they reached his bed and as she kept kissing him, her hands went down to the top part of his tunic and worked to get it off of him. Before she could fully get it off his hands grabbed hers which made her pull away and look at him confused. "You really want this?" He asked her. She nod wondering why he stopped her from removing the top part of his tunic.. "I just think we should wait. Besides I don't want you to look at this as a mistake you made." He said then started to walk to the door so she could leave.

Him stopping like this and turning her down only spiked her anger. "You idiot. I can't believe you'd do this. You know as well as I do that you want this." She said. He walked back over to her "You hate me. Doing this could make you with child and that would be a risk I don't think you're willing to really take. " He said to her. Britt wanted to slap him but when she thought of it she couldn't because she felt an ache in her heart. She turned her back to him "forget it. You obviously are blind enough you can't see that I love you." Britt said admitting the truth before she could stop herself. He didn't take the time to react right away as he walked over and made her turn around "You think I'm blind? Have you taken a look at your friend Jake. He wants you and I am not going to let him take the princess I love." Atem said. When he'd turned her fast, a small item her grandfather had put on her to keep her pale fell off. So when Atem finally noticed he was in shock seeing she wasn't as pale as he thought but tan like him.

_She really is beautiful. _He thought.

Britt looked at him seeing that the look in his eyes was like he was seeing her for the first time. She wondered what could of happened to make him look at her life this but her thoughts were interrupted as she felt him kiss her. She kissed him back as her arms wrapped around his neck.. He picked her up so her feet were up off the ground and walked over to his bed. Her eyes had closed so she wasn't much paying attention then she felt him lay her down on something..soft. Out of curiosity she opened her eyes as she noticed where they were now. Seeing him on top of her she blushed some.

_I've worked to get this far..but am I really ready? I want to do this with him. I mean if I back out he'll understand but I'll feel uncomfortable around him. He's going to be pharaoh tomorrow so this may be my only chance besides that our parents are expecting us to get married. _Britt thought.

The next thing she was aware was both of them sitting up. Seeing her opening Britt pushed Atem down on his back and smiled.

"this is different." Atem said.

"exactly. There's more to me than meets the eye." Britt said

"like what? You're going to fight me for who's the dominate one in this." Atem said

"yes. Yes I am" Britt said

Atem just smirked as he noticed Britt kiss him again. He kissed her back but this time she felt his tongue lick the bottom of her asking for permission into hers. She was nervous as this was something she never done but she gave him permission. Feeling how different the kiss seemed she felt like things were starting to get interesting.

Things took a different turn when they were getting tired of being on his bed for now and they both got up. Atem got her by the wall as he took his hand in hers while they were kissing. Their fingers intertwined while they were there. Starting to get impatient Atems other hand came around to Britt's back carefully loosening her dress.

It eventually went to the direction they were heading since first entering Atem's room. Nothing mattered to them more than each other as love and passion overcame them in their want of rule breaking and pushing past all their lies.

After so long they layed side by side and close to each other. Britt just smiled as her eyes were closed knowing they had done something no royal was supposed to do until marriage.

"Britt, do you still want to break the betrothal?" Atem asked her as he had his arms around her.

Britt shook her head no. "No, not anymore. What about you?" Britt asked.

Atem smiled hearing her question. "I want you to be my Queen." Atem said to her.

Sleep was trying to finally set in with both of them "I'd..like that." Britt said

It wasn't long after that they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When morning came they were still asleep. A guard knocked on Atems door to wake Atem not knowing Britt was in the room to. Atem heard the knock and he told the guard he'd be out soon knowing the guard was just making sure he wasn't late for the initiation of becoming Pharaoh. Laying there he waited until it was close to time then he lightly shook Britt to wake her up. When her eyes opened she looked at him

"good morning, Pri-." Britt said

"Pharaoh. Today is my initiation to take my fathers throne." Atem said

"what?" Britt said in shock.

She blushed knowing that he had said something about it the night before but she hadn't gave a lot of thought about it until now. Atem noticed her blush and he kissed her cheek in trying to make her feel more relaxed after what happened between them last night.

"come with me to the ceremony. You can watch and then you can do whatever you want around the palace. Though I may send someone with you to make sure Jake stays away." Atem said.

"hey he is one of my friends. I just tell him no." Britt said.

Atem was about to get up but Britt stopped him which made him look at her. She knew all this romantic stuff could happen when they are alone. So she leaned in and kissed him which he kissed her back. When she pulled away she smiled at him while she had an idea what he wanted to know.

"When we plan the wedding. I want it to be private. Just the main people and not in the middle of the public." Britt said.

"but it is expected for it to happen in the public so everyone may see their pharaoh's choice of a queen." Atem said to her.

"just think about it." Britt said

After they got up they both got dressed each having their backs to the other. When Atem was finished he waited for Britt to say she was done and then he turned around. What he had expected to see was the dress from last night but looking at her he seen the dress she had on was the other dress she had picked up from her guest room.

They left his room and since they were heading to the same place. Atem offered Britt his arm which she gladly took as they walked to the throne room. But since they didn't know if her parents were also attending before they got to the throne room Britt let go of his arm knowing that she wasn't ready for their parents to know they were over fighting.

As they walked in everyone was a little surprised to see them walk in side by side but no one knew the truth. They expected the two of them were still in a fight as the two had seemed to be in since Britt and her family first arrived. Her family all had noticed she wasn't under her grandfather's spell anymore which made them wonder how she lost the little item.

When the ceremony was about to begin her parents and siblings were leaving since it wasn't one they had to attend. Her mom wanted her to come but then Atem walked over.

"I'd like Britt to stay if you don't mind." Atem said to her mother.

"oh well I'm sure she could. If she wants to." Her mom said.

"yeah I'm fine with it." Britt said

Her mom then left leaving her with everyone who was getting everything finalized. Atem watched as his father and the others were doing the final touches.

"So would you want to do what happened last night again?" He whispered to her as he stood behind her. She was too nervous to answer so she nod in saying yes.

When it finally started Atem was still behind Britt which she was trying to figure out why. He looked down at her and she looked up at him knowing this was not normal. Soon he went over to where his father and the priests were as they had him sit on the throne. The ceremony was simple as he was announced to be the pharaoh.

After that was done two people walked in and they bowed in respect to Atem. Atem wonderd who they were and then one of the priests spoke to introduce the two who had come in.

"Pharaoh, this is Nanu and Ramses they will be working under your command as they are here to help keep you safe." Priest Seto said.

Seeing the two of them he looked at both Nanu and Ramses and then he looked up at Britt. An idea was forming in his mind. Britt noticed he was looking at her which made her realize he was forming a plan and then his words from earlier played in her mind on how he planned to have someone be around her when she was alone. After a few minutes Atem looked down at Nanu and Ramses again.

_Either one of them could be around Princess Britt. But she would probably feel more comfortable with Nanu guarding her than Ramses. _Atem thought

"Nanu Rise." Atem said to her.

"yes Pharaoh." She said as she got up from her bowing position.

"I want you to stay around Princess Britt. Protect her and keep her safe from...anyone who may try to interferer." Atem said

"yes Pharaoh." Nanu said.

After that he had the end of discussion meaning they were allowed to leave. Britt was leaving on her own and when she looked back she seen that no one was looking so she looked back at Atem. Atem looked at her before she was out of view. The fact that they were planning to keep this secret made everything seem fun to them now.

_So now it begins. We'll keep it secret until we're ready to tell them. But there may not be a lot of time before they expect us to make the arrangements. _Atem thought

Nanu followed Britt after she left since now she was to keep her safe. Britt knew nothing of who Nanu really was but she felt that in time she would come to know a lot about her. Things were normal for her for now and she just smiled.

When she came upon her friends they all surrounded her and she smiled now that she could be around them. Jake tried to get close to her but when he was almost too close Nanu got in the way. She wouldn't allow anyone to get too close to the pharaohs future queen.

"who are you?" Jake asked

"My name is Nanu. I am in charge of keeping the Princess safe so don't get too close." Nanu said

"Oh sorry." Jake said

He would back off for now but he still had intentions to get close with Britt and interfere with things that were between her and the pharaoh.

_If he thinks this will stop me. He's wrong. _ Jake thought


	13. Chapter 13

Britt relaxed around her friends as she layed back and looked up at the sky. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted as long as she was escorted by Nanu. It made her smile knowing she had her own little secret that was just between her and the new pharaoh. Her friends noticed how she was smiling and they wondered what she was thinking.

"So anything interesting happen?" Nina asked

"yeah, like did you kiss anyone or admit that you're in love with someone?" Miranda asked

Hearing these things come from her friends she sat up and looked at them.

"what do you mean?" Britt asked

"Nothing, it just seems your really happy about something." Olivia said to her

"Oh. Well uh I-" Britt didn't get to finish before Jake broke in

"You were with him. Were you not?" Jake said

Miranda, Olivia, Heather and Britt looked at Jake shocked at how disrespectful he was about the new pharaoh. Nanu stayed by Britt and this was starting to bug Britt knowing she was protected by someone who seemed only going by the pharaohs orders.

"You don't have to be close. I can protect myself. Your job is to keep me safe as the pharaoh instructed but I'm sure he did not mean literally close. Also you don't need to look so serious." Britt said

It may of took a couple seconds but Britt saw a change in the girl beside her. A more childish version come out and she knew that the pharaoh may of chosen well for someone to be around her. She relaxed with her friends.

Jake tried to get close and even though nanu wanted to keep him back she watched. Britt was the one who was ignoring Josh til he got on her nerves. Not really thinking she moved her hand as in to say go away but after she did water came right at him and hit him in the face. All her friends laughed and she joined in with them. Nanu was trying hard not to laugh but she did indeed follow with them laughing but she was surprised at what she had seen.

_This princess is different than most princesses. The water bends to her will and does things I've never seen before. _Nanu thought

Jake looked at Britt after she did that knowing that she never used her powers on him before. He smirked though knowing this was her perfect thing he could use against her in this time he was trying to get her from the pharaoh.

"does he know of your special gift?" Jake asked

"No. Why?" Britt asked him

"Oh. You never know that a certain someone may just tell the new pharaoh his betrothee was able to control the water to her every wish." Jake said

"You wouldn't." Britt said to him

"Oh but I would." He said

After hearing how Jake was trying to get something over the princess Nanu stood by Britt and watched as she didn't trust Jake. Jake knew that Nanu would be a complicated person to deal with with her being around Princess Britt all the time.

In the throne room as soon as Atem had a chance to be alone, he got up from the throne and decided to go see what all was going on. As he walked through the halls he noticed that Britt and her friends must have been outside so he walked out of the palace seeing the group. Walking over he noticed none of them had seen he was coming. So he cleared his throat to get their attention. Britt and her friend noticed him then and each of them was respectful..even Jake who hated what he was doing. Atem looked at all of them and then he looked at Britt.

"Princess." He said

"yes Pharaoh." She said

He put his hand out to her which made her look up at him.

_He must want to talk or go somewhere alone. _Britt thought

"would you join me for a walk so we may talk." Atem said to her

She nod and then took his hand. He helped her up as she dusted off her dress a little. Then she waved to her friends as she left with the pharaoh. Nanu knew with the pharaoh by the princess she was free to do what she would want for now. So she went to check on a few things.

_He did this on purpose. It's like a game,they always seem like they hate each other but yet something seems different. I wonder what happened. Never the less I will not give up. _Jake thought

Atem kept watch on their surroundings since he wanted to make sure they were alone. So once he knew they were he looked over to her. She wouldn't look at him right away with formalities but as they walked and she noticed they were alone a smile came to her lips and she looked at him.

"Princess? Really. You know I don't like formalities." Britt said to him

"Really? You don't seem to be formal around me. Princess Britt or should I say my Queen to be." Atem said

She noticed a smirk came to his lips and she tried hard not to let it bug her after what they did. They both stopped and he noticed she was in her own thoughts so he decided to move closer to her. She wasn't aware of how close he was until they were inches apart and close to kissing. Everything came back to her of what they had done the night before.

_Their little secret_

"w-what are you doing?" Britt asked

"nothing yet. I will not do anything you do not want." Atem told her

_so if I don't want him to kiss me. He won't. _Britt thought

It started to bug her how they were so close to kissing. So she closed the space between them and kissed him. He kissed her back and they moved to a dark part of the hallway knowing this was part of their secret. Soon they pulled away and they looked at each other.

"we can't keep postponing this for much longer." Atem told her

"what do we do?" Britt asked

"I'll see what I can do. But we need to set up things." Atem told her

She rested her head on his shoulder as she knew he was right. But she didn't know what was going to happen when their secret came out. She knew they couldn't hide it forever and if they made an arrangement for their wedding then their parents would never need to know they broke a law.

"how about in a month." Atem suggested

"yeah it sounds great." She said

In the guest room Bre was in she was talking with Ceon. She gave no thought about her sister Britt. Everything seemed to be going perfect almost.

"don't you share a room with your sister?" Ceon asked

"yeah, she must of gone out early this morning. She was not here when I awoke from my sleep." Bre said

The truth was Bre had been secretly seeing Ceon since the first time she danced with him. But she wouldn't tell her sister or anyone about it. Mostly she knew her parents probably wouldn't approve but she didn't care.

Outside the room and not far but close was Atem and Britt. Britt looked up at Atem not thinking about anyone could walk through the hallway and see them. She leaned up and kissed him and he kissed her back. Coming up on them was her youngest sister Nana who was heading to her guest room when she caught glimpse of something in the shade of the hallway. She tried to look through the dark to find out what was going on and her eyes widened when she seen her sister kissing the pharaoh.

_I thought she hated him. But yet it looks like it may of all been an act. _Nana thought

Britt had her eyes closed as she was letting herself enjoy the moment. Both of them were ready to give in to the other like the night before. But something started to bug Britt so she opened her eyes and that is when she seen her sister. Her face went a light red which made Atem stop feeling a difference.

"what's wrong?" Atem asked her

"M-My sister..." Britt said

Nana crossed her arms as she looked at her sister and respected Nile Princess. Britt tried to hide herself behind Atem since he was taller than her as she didn't want Nana knowing what was going on.

"Britt I know you are there. What is going on?" Nana said

"um.. I fell in love..with him.." Britt said though she still hid.

"really? Mom and Dad will be glad to hear this." Nana said

"No, Don't tell them Nana. I want it to be a surprise.." Britt told her sister

Nana may have been many things but she wasn't going to upset her sister so she nod then went to her room. Britt knew this was not the last she would hear about this from Nana. But for now she had the chance to figure everything out.

_In a month. Who knows who will spot us together before the actual wedding. _Britt thought

It was getting late Britt was about to go to her guest room when Atem pulled her back to him. She blushed slightly and looked up at him. She wondered what he wanted or what he was thinking when he pulled her to him.

"well the date is set. Why don't you come stay in my chambers tonight like last night." Atem suggested

She was surprised and shocked that he would suggest such a thing. She still had last nights events on her mind that it was hard for her to say no. Atem waited for an answer and when he seen her smile at him he could tell what her answer was before she even said it.

"I wanna bathe first before I do anything." She told him.

He nod in understanding and kissed her cheek. She relaxed until she felt his lips on her neck. She started feeling weak when he did that cause she liked it. He smirked at how she reacted then stood up straight.

"take your time. You know where the room is." He said

He then left her to go to his room. She went to the room she was allowed in so she could just process her thoughts and think everything through. When she got in after removing her dress the water was warm and she relaxed closing her eyes.

_A month..to be a princess until the day I am the Queen...His Queen. I know my duty would be to provide him with an Heir for the throne. I'm supposed to wait until after the marriage to be with child but we're already taking the risks..i don't wanna back away now. Even so no one would have to know what we're doing. _Britt thought

She stayed in there for a little to get her thoughts in order and then she got out and dressed. As she dried her hair she smiled knowing where she was heading next. So she left the bathing room to head to Atem's chamber room. She was watching around knowing it was dark so she needed to keep her guard up. Halfway there she was watching where she was going when her friend Jake got in her way.

"hey where are you going?" Jake asked

"Heading to bed." Britt told him

"really? Which bed would that be? Your guest bed or his bed?" Jake said with an accusation in the question.

"None of your business." Britt said

she walked past him heading to the side of the palace where the royals were staying. She figured out that her guest room wasn't that far from Atems bed chamber. It seemed like she'd make it in time to get back but then someone showed up behind her. She thought it was Jake so she tried to move quickly, but she was grabbed and her hands were tied behind her back.

"what th-" Brit didn't finish before a cloth was put in her mouth.

"Silence Princess. After all I need you to lure out the pharaoh." Bakura said

She wanted to scream and the fact that she was in a panic made the water outside the palace move. Atem was standing out on his balcony when he noticed the difference in the water. Something he had never seen before but ever since Britt had been there he noticed things were different than they ever had been.

_What is it about her? She went under the water holding her breath for more than the average person. Now the water is acing up and yet her family calls her the Nile Pri- _Atem didn't finish that thought as a new one started.

_Nile princess?! She can control the water! _Atem thought as his eyes widened.

Watching he seen the water shook as if in fear. He ran out of his room and it was then he saw the ground was wet somewhat. He knew that meant she had been there but with her not there it made him worried Bakura had come back so he had the guards out to find her.

As the guards were going around he eventually started to notice water patterns that seemed to be like leading him. He wasn't going to let Bakura get away with her so he followed the path knowing it was probably Britt's way of showing where he took her.

Bre got word about it so she decided to join and and she asked Ceon to join in too. They went looking to find where her sister was.

_Britt you better be ok. _Bre thought

It was a little while later that the three of them had caught up to Bakura and Britt. Britt was trying to get free on her own but with her hands tied she had the hardest time to. Bakura just smirked seeing all of them there for the girl.

"Ah pharaoh. Here for your Princess?" Bakura asked him

"let her go Bakura!" Atem demanded

"We are on the roof of your palace. You want her? Go get her." Bakura said as he dropped Britt.

Britt panicked but had her water ability use to cute the rope. Atem was about to go after her when he heard the sound of water moving. She removed the cloth around her mouth as she had the water rise and she jumped back on the roof. This surprised both Atem and Bakura seeing her. Her eyes had turned Nile Blue and she looked Directly at Bakura.

"next time make sure you know who you are dealing with." Britt said

Bre knew if Britt wasn't holding back then neither should she so she had a fireball show up in her hand. That freaked out Bakura some and so he used the shadows to sneak away. Atem and Britt had ran to the edge to see if they could see where Bakura had gone. Bre and Ceon went over too just to check and see where Bakura may of gone. They couldn't find him but they all decided to turn in for bed.

The four of them went in and walking in the dark none of them could really tell much. Atem held Britt close since they were in the dark and it wasn't easy to tell. Bre had a hard time seeing so she used a little fireball to light the way. This concerned Britt since her and Atem were being close. Bre didn't notice as she went into the guest room thinking Britt would follow and she put out the fire. Smiling Britt kept walking with Atem since they already decided to stay in the same room.

Two weeks passed since that night, Bre had started to notice that she was always waking up to the other bed next to hers empty. It made her suspicious but she didn't give it a lot of thought as there was a party being thrown in the pharaohs honor today. So when it was time she went down deciding it was the best. Walking in she saw a lot of royals who were from different kingdoms there. It reminded her of the ball except now her sisters betrothed was not allowed to leave his throne. Looking around she seen Britt was not there yet.

_Is she attending this party? If they are together in secret then she should make an appearance. _Bre thought

She saw Ceon was there so she went over to him and they stayed together during the party. It was probably ten minutes later Britt walked in being escorted by Nanu since Nanu was in charge of protecting her. Atem had been bored during about the whole thing until he saw Britt walk in with Nanu.

_She's beautiful and it's like she lights up the room. _Atem thought

She walked around not really wanting to interact with a lot of people but one of the princes there walked up to her and was respectful. He gave the proper greeting of kissing the top of her hand as he looked up at her.

" I am Prince Nizam, and you are?" He said to her

"Princess Britt." She said

"well princess, may I have this dance?" He asked her

She was hesitant as she looked over at Atem from the corner of her eye. She could see he was watching the whole thing and that made her worried since she didn't know what he would do if he would get jealous. But seeing as she didn't want to be rude she agreed to one dance. Nanu kept watch noticing how uncomfortable Britt was with the prince. Their dance was over as quick as the song was but the prince wanted to dance with her again.

After seeing this Atem couldn't take it and he got up from his throne and walked over to them. Ramses and the other priests tried to convince him otherwise to stay on the throne but he would not listen to them. As he walked over he cleared his throat which caught their attention.

"good day Pharaoh." Prince Nizam said

"I'm sorry Prince. But may I cut in and dance with my betrothed Princess?" He asked

"oh. Of course." He said

The prince walked away and Atem held his hand out to Britt.

"May I have this dance Britt?" He asked her

"yes, pharaoh." She said

She put her hand in his and they started to dance. Most people watched and even their parents were watching them. Britt wouldn't look at the others as she knew with every passing day their act of hating each other was falling.

Jake had impersonated a prince in wanting to try and get in Atems way of having Britt. But when he had seen another prince dancing with her earlier he had tried to go over there only to see the pharaoh get there before him. Watching he looked at Britt's expression to see what she was feeling. It almost seemed like they still hated each other but he saw the look in her eyes and it crushed his heart.

_She's in love...with him. I lost...I Lost her forever to him. _Jake thought

Time seemed to fly as they were having fun. The royals all left before sun down. Britt went to go somewhere alone when she had an uncontrollable thing happen. She felt sick and soon threw up where she stood. Seeing what had happened her eyes widened and she knew what was possibly wrong with her.

_I- I could be...and we...i should of stopped after the first time but I gave in two other times.. I can hide this for two weeks.._ Britt thought

It started getting dark and Nanu was going to look for Britt. She saw her laying by herself and having her hands on her stomach. She wondered if something was going wrong or if she needed help. Going over she walked over and as she got closer she started to hear Britt talking about something.

"well there's no going back. I'll be married to him in two weeks and we'll have you soon after. You'll be his heir. Hopefully a boy." Britt said softly

Nanu heard what she said and her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. She also realized that her and Atem had been breaking some rules but she couldn't blame them. But since she had come to know the princess better she walked over and kneeled down by her.

"Princess." Nanu said

"N-Nanu...did you hear me?" Britt asked worried

Nanu could see the princess's purple eyes that she was worried what would happen if anyone found out what her and the pharaoh had done.

"yes. But don't worry, I will not tell. But you should tell the pharaoh." Nanu suggested.

Britt nod in agreement knowing she would tell him tonight.

When it was time to turn in they all headed to their rooms. Britt knocked on Atems bedroom chambers. He answered and let her in but he could tell something was different. He just wasn't sure what at the moment.

"is something wrong?" Atem asked her

"I-I have something to tell you." She told him

"what?" He asked concerend

" I-I think I am with child." Britt told him

This surprised Atem knowing it was something he had not expected. He thought about it and realized how it was possible but a smile formed cause even though he knew they had not followed the rules he was glad they would still have an heir.

That night they both fell asleep knowing things were going to change and that after they were married they would be proud parents. That night things were peaceful and they had peace of mind for now.

Bre on the other hand was getting very suspicious of her sister and everything. She wondered what was going on but she knew she'd get the answers soon enough.

As the next week and a half went by there were suspicions. Britt kept quiet about the child coming. But she now had to start getting things ready for her dress. Her friends were attending as Atem was allowing it to make her happy.

Once the dress was done they had everything else planned out. She had the next few days to relax which she did. Every night she was laying by Atem thinking about everything that would happen and what was going to happen.

The night before the wedding she was supposed to stay with her sister but she stayed with Atem. She looked toward the wall and getting antsy she got up and walked out on his balcony. She was in awe at the sight and she smiled but then she felt arms wrap around her. Looking up she seen Atem and she smiled.

"are you ok?" Atem asked her

"Just nervous..I mean we still have to announce it." Brit told him.

"It's ok. We'll wait a week then announce it." Atem whispered in her ear.

_Tomorrow everything will change..but it's already changed. _ Britt thought


	14. Chapter 14

That night they both went to bed preparing for the wedding that would happen the next day. During the night Britt had a tough time being comfortable but after Atem put his arm around her she relaxed finding a comfortable way to sleep. When morning came she opened her eyes waking up before him and then she sneaked out as she slipped into her and her sisters guest room and layed down pretending to be there all night. It was a few minutes later when her sister got up and made her get up as they went to get her ready.

The servants helped prepare her as they helped her get her dress on. They almost had it too tight for her which was putting her to the point of making her sick so they loosened it. Her sister watched seeing that Britt was acting a little differently than when a few days ago. The servants tried putting some kind of make up on her and she refused to have it on so they put it away.

While she was getting ready Atem woke up and seen that his beloved princess was already out of the room. He knew the wedding was soon so he had to start getting ready himself.

_After today she will be my wife, my Queen. I won't have to worry about her friend getting in the way. _He thought.

After she was ready she looked a her sister wondering what she thought. Bre looked at Britt seeing how she looked. The dress was laced with purple like Britt liked and she seen the amulet around her neck. Right before she was about to leave the room, Mana came in and put something around Britt's neck.

"w-what is it?" She asked

"It's from him. He said it is a wedding gift that you could wear today." Mana said

"oh thank you." She said

_a wedding gift? We're expecting a child already, he didn't have to get me anything._Britt thought

After Mana left she took a good look at it and noticed it. Bre looked at her sister and she wondered what was going on. Her gifted power her noticed a shift in her sisters but she wasn't sure why and she wanted to know.

"Britt, has something happened?" She asked

"N-No. Why would you ask?"She said to her sister

"You just seem different like something has changed." Bre said

"I'm marrying the pharaoh. That's what has changed. I am not denying our parents wish any longer." Britt said.

The ceremony was going to start so she left the room. Nana walked in to talk to Bre, they both discussed the change in Britt. Both of them trying to figure out what was going on with her. Nana,

the younger sister was starting to figure it out though as she had noticed Britt had been getting sick every once in awhile.

_She couldn't have._ Nana thought

Soon the wedding was about to begin, Britt was nervous about the whole thing. Her friends were sitting in there waiting for the wedding to begin except Jake. He wasn't allowed to be in there since he had been trying to break them apart since he first arrived.

As the wedding started Britt got really nervous and she was feeling sick. Her father walked her through the small aisle left between royals that had been gathered for this occasion. Atem was standing there waiting for her and when he finally seen her get through he held back a gasp at how beautiful she looked. Britt had been looking down because of their secret child making her sick but once through she looked a him and everything seemed to calm with her.

_I love him and have no regrets on what I have done and what has happened to me. _She thought

Outside the room trying to get in was Jake but as he was trying the guards were keeping him back. Jake though was determined so he went and disguised himself as a royal prince and walked right past them.

The Ceremony had just begun and everyone was quiet as Mahad was doing the important part. Atem looked at her and he saw she had his wedding gift on and it made him smile. She smiled too as they were waiting. When it was close to the end there was a ceremonial chalice brought over and a ceremonial knife. She looked at both items curious as the chalice was filled with wine. Atem noticed she was worried and he lightly squeezed her hand a little to let her know everything would be ok.

Jake watched as Atem picked up the ceremonial knife and carefully held Britt's hand over the chalice. Just a light cut and he seen that the new pharoah let a few drops of her blood go in the wine. Right after Atem covered the cut with a cloth so it'd stop bleeding. Next was Britt's turn and she did the same thing Atem had done to her. Jake couldn't believe how calm Britt was with marrying him. As the wine and blood was mixed together Mahad was finally ready to ask the questions.

"Pharaoh, do you take the princess as your wife and Queen?" Mahad asked him

"I do" Atem said

"and Princess, do you take the pharaoh as your husband?" Mahad asked

Jake waited as it seemed Britt was silent for a few seconds. He was hoping in some way she had changed her mind on all this. Atem looked at her starting to be concerned and then Britt smiled at him.

"I do." She said

Atem was relieved and he realized that Britt still had ways that effected him with how they were kids. The last part they had to do was they each had to drink from the chalice. Half was drank by Atem and the other half was drank by Britt.

"You are now husband and wife, and pharaoh and Queen. Pharaoh you may kiss your bride." He said

Atem and Britt leaned in to kiss and make the wedding end when they pulled apart to avoid a knife.

_That was close. _Britt thought

Everyone looked from where the knife came from, Atem and Britt realized that Jake had thrown the knife. Britt was annoyed so she knew it was as easy as kicking him out but she knew this was much more fitting. So she kissed Atem to finish the wedding, Atem kissed her back. When everyone looked back at them they seen that the wedding was over.

Jake though was heartbroken to see that the Princess of his dreams married the pharoah she had seemed to always love.

After the wedding there was a big gathering where Britt had her arm wrapped around Atems and he was telling her who was who on certain people. Then when it got dark they all went to their rooms. Britt layed on her stomach while she was able to and sighed knowing her family was leaving tomorrow.

Atem could see she was thinking about what was going to happen with her family leaving. He tried distracting her and kissed her neck.

"you are my Queen now. Let me distract you from those thoughts your having. I have another gift for you tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered with the delight and wonder it brought as she looked at him.

He kissed her and she kissed him back happy that they were finally married. She adjusted to where she was laying on her back now knowing it was their wedding night.

The next day they were all in the throne room. Atem stood by Britt and he looked at the priests. Isis brought forth the millennium bracelet and kneeled down infront of Atem and Britt. Atem picked it up and he knew it would test Britt to see if she was worthy of it's power.

_Please be worthy of the item my Queen. _Atem thought as he placed the bracelet on her wrist.

Britt gasped as she fell to her knees feeling the pain and she literally had to lay down as she waited for the judgment to pass. It seemed like half an hour before she finally realxed and the item flashed. Atem had felt horrible for having her tested knowing she was carrying his heir. When he saw it flashed he helped her up, but then picked her up and took her to their room so she could rest.

"you passed it's test." Atem told her

"great." She said as she layed her head against him and closed her eyes to rest.

A week passed since that day and every night they had been close. Atem had comforted Britt with the fact her family was now back at the nile kingdom or in the village except her twin sister Bre who had decided to stay. Today though they were finally going to announce that a new Prince or Princess would be expected as Britt was with child.

Bre had always been suspicious of her sister, though she could never fully grasp why her sister seemed like she was sick once a day. Half the time though she was distracted by Ceon and how she had fallen in love with him during her time there.

When the time came for the big announcement Atem and Britt walked to where everyone in the kingdom would see them. He put his arm around Britt and kept her close. As the villagers seen them they all cheered and Atem raised his hand to silence them.

"Good people of Egypt, as of last week you all know that I married the Nile Princess of Egypt. I am happy to announce that a new Heir shall be born soon." He said

Everyone cheered at the big announcement.


	15. Chapter 15

Britt had been resting for a few days since the announcement of the child coming. She'd been doing this for a week now since Atem refused to have her do anything else. His father was curious as to why his son seemed to keep his Queen in his room with their new arrival coming in a number amount of months. It was true that only Atem and Britt knew the secret that instead of her just being with child that she was two weeks along and that concerned Atem since he did not want his father knowing of his and Brits secret nights before they were married. When he wasn't doing things that needed his attention he'd walk to his room and when he walked in he'd see her laying there seeming bored. Atem walked to the bed and got in behind her as he held her close.

"are you ok?" He asked her

"just fine, but I'm bored and you know I hate feeling trapped." She said

"I am sorry but we have to keep you safe, with this child coming it means you can not use your Nile power." He said

That part didn't settle well with Britt and Atem could tell so he moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek. He couldn't stand to see her upset so he decided today they were going out of the palace just the two of them.

"come on, get up." He said

"where are we going?" She asked

"To the Nile. In our special spot and we'll bring Nanu." He told her

Britt perked up hearing they were going to the Nile and she wondered why he'd want to bring a guard with them but then realized it was probably to keep watch.

"how will we get past the priests and your father?" She asked

"simple, Your family brought your things here so we have our cloaks." He told her

"I like and my sister was here so they brought hers as well." Britt said

When they got up they grabbed their cloaks and he took her hand as he picked her up. She wasn't used to being carried but then she noticed he seemed to be having a little hard time to hold her but managed to do so. As they walked out he had Nanu go get Britt's twin to meet them at the water.

When they got there Atem and Britt sat at the edge of the Nile. He took Britts hand and gently placed it in the water which made her smile. Atem smiled and he watched as the nile water seemed to glow around their hands.

"you can't always seem to control it." Atem said

"Not when near the Nile. It takes on it's own choice sometimes." Britt said

They relaxed and it wasn't long after that Bre and Ceon showed up with Nanu. Bre sat by them and realxed with ceon. She seen that Britt was rubbing her stomach and she smiled.

"only a matter of months before I'm an aunt." Bre said

Britt nod in agreement as they relaxed and had fun. Nanu was aware Britt was farther along than anyone thought but she'd promised to keep it secret for the Pharaoh and his Queen.

Months seemed to pass and they had come to doing a usual routine. Occasionally Britt would feel a kick and she smiled. Isis had offered to tell them what the baby was but Britt didn't want to know and she wanted it to be a surprise. Atem was in agreement with her since it was better to be surprised.

Months turned into days as the day approached and soon was here. Britt was walking with Atem when she felt an excruciating pain go through her and she gasped. Atem noticed this and he helped her to where the doctors were. When they came in they asked the pharaoh to wait outside while they helped his Queen. He nod in understanding around that time Bre,Ceon and Atem's father all came to find out what was going on.

"Britt, she- she's having the baby." Atem said

"She's two weeks early." Bre said

_no, she is right on time. _Atem thought

Hours passed before the doctors came out and let everyone in. Britt was sitting up slightly holding the baby. Atem was first to walk in and he sat by her and leaned in close to kiss her cheek as he took a look at their child.

"It's a boy, my king." Britt said

"The Gods have gifted us with a son." Atem said as he smiled.

Bre and Ceon came in to see the boy and following them was Atem's father. He had many questions but for now he wanted to look at his grandson. He feared that it would be one of the last things he'd see for he was starting to feel ill so he did not stay long.

"aw, he's so cute. So what will you call him?" Bre asked

"hm I was thinking of names. I like the name Rei." Britt said

"Rei?" Atem said wondering why

"It's a powerful name meaning King and in Egyptian means Pharoah." Britt said

"I like it." Atem said


End file.
